


Вдвое больше

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: BEHOLD, Fluff and Humor, M/M, companions unite to save the world, every member of Hawke's and the Inquisitor's party is here!, jokes are everywhere, or to destroy it, we'll see
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На подмогу силам Инквизиции прибывает Хоук и его развеселая братия. К такому Скайхолд решительно не готов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдвое больше

Совесть и воистину благородные устремления не позволяют Варрику подставить одного только Хоука, поэтому скрепя сердце он сочиняет красноречивые, весьма убедительные письма и рассылает во все Андрасте забытые концы необъятного Тедаса, не особо, впрочем, уповая на сознательность как минимум половины адресатов. Но он не стал бы Торговым принцем, не зная, на какую мозоль посильнее надавить и в какой части Скайхолда лучше спрятаться от взбешенной Искательницы (в любой, главное чтобы за спиной Адаара), поэтому его блестящий план срабатывает, и Авелин является лишь на день раньше Хоука.

Обведя взглядом куцую площадку для тренировок, в поте лица дерущихся солдат, соломенные чучела, уже лишенные конечностей и кое-где надкусанные лошадьми, она сочувствующе брякает Каллена по плечу и говорит наставительно, правда, несколько агрессивно, что «сейчас им всем покажет». Неожиданная критика самых действенных методов боя вгоняет командора в еще более глубокую депрессию, взращенную на почве его храмовничьей зависимости: Инквизитор лично вытряхнул лириумную шкатулку в окно и строго уточнил, не желает ли Каллен отправиться следом, и вежливым отказом был весьма опечален.

− Мы должны собрать команду трезво мыслящих, сильных и независимых личностей. Никаких наркоманов и одержимых. Или полоумных! − высказался он Варрику за кружечкой темного.

− Заявил тот, кто навострился бегать в Тень на свидания. Слушай, а вы там с ним только философски рассуждаете о высоком или… чтобы мне в книге не напутать! «Укрывшись ото всех, они вели страстные беседы, подбираясь к самой сути вещей, пока, наконец, она не высвобождалась, обращаясь кульминацией каждого их измышления…» Хотя как ни напиши…

На утреннем построении (Каллен хмур, Авелин внушает трепет, Жозефина принарядилась, Лелиана отсутствует) Скайхолд омрачается тучей, приплывшей ни больше ни меньше из Ривейна, где Хоук с удовольствием растрачивал состояние и умиленно наблюдал, как Церковь смешно мельтешит и заискивает перед адептами Кун.

Туча источает не дождь, но ненависть, не град, но тихую ярость и раздосадована всем, начиная с гномьих каракулей (которые все еще не может как следует прочесть, несмотря на воистину титанические усердия Гаррета), продолжая под завязку набитым погребком, брошенным теперь на произвол судьбы, и заканчивая изрядной концентрацией магов на квадратный ярд крепости. Хранить самообладание Фенрис не научился. Осведомившись у Варрика, где здесь можно хорошенько напиться, он мгновенно принимает стойку, и, осветившись, решительно шагает туда, где замаячил было дружелюбный Павус, который до того изголодался по новым лицам, что покинул пределы библиотеки, дабы, не дожидаясь, когда его любезно представят, лично поприветствовать вновь прибывших.

− Уноси ноги, Посверкунчик, я держу его!

И Дориан бежит, как прежде не бегал от вооруженных отрядов кунари, чуя самой нежной и в то же время самой закаленной частью своего тела, что этот белобрысый стоит целого дредноута.

И все ж таки вечером «Приют Вестника» сотрясается грандиозной битвой. Любому, кто заходит минуту спустя после ее внезапного завершения, рисуется изумительная во всех отношениях картина, достойная воплотиться в мозаику и украсить тронную залу Скайхолда: посреди таверны высится предводитель «Быков», от чьего не стихающего гогота на полках дребезжит посуда, в каждой его лапище, предусмотрительно отведенной как можно дальше от другой, болтается парочка насупленных эльфов, еще не бросивших попыток высвободиться и миновать дальнейшего осмеяния, а по стойке, топча глиняные тарелки, прыгает Сэра, залихватски подначивая драчунов.

− Фаста васс! Я перегрызу тебе глотку! − рвется Фенрис, и Железный Бык только запрокидывает голову, разражаясь новой порцией хохота.

− Я всего лишь старался быть учтивым, но, похоже, лириум обращает рабов в неразумных животных! − плюется ядом Солас, который, ведомый искренним любопытством, пришел расспросить воина о его необычайных отметинах и приобретенных с их помощью способностях.

(После этого случая отступник сильнее прежнего уверовал в то, что к эльфам имеет отношения ровно столько же, сколько Сэра, разозлился сам на себя за нелепое сравнение и проспал несколько часов кряду, сокрушаясь о растраченном впустую божественном прошлом).

Впоследствии, внимательно пересчитав вырученные от ставок деньги, Варрик любовно набросает в черновиках, как буянов отнесли на стену и макнули в пышный, отрезвляющий своей свежестью сугроб. О случившемся Инквизитор и Защитник могли и не узнать, занятые выведением Блэкволла на чистую воду: по изначальной задумке Адаара подкупающий простодушием Хоук должен был втереться к Стражу в доверие и выведать, что же он там скрывает, весь такой таинственный и вечно заговаривающий зубы. Но что-то пошло не так, и, к вящему недоумению тал-васгота, люди начали ревниво меряться бородами, да так ни до чего и не договорились.

Наконец, в третий раз, когда Варрик уже сожалел об авантюре, на которую обрек сотоварищей, о присоединении к Инквизиции в целом, а также о том, что не проверил тщательно пульс у мнимо поверженного Корифея, Фенрис вкрадчиво любопытствует:

− А _его_ сюда кто пригласил?

− Кого? − с энтузиазмом отзывается Хоук. На уровне подсознания он мог бы заподозрить что-то неладное, если бы хоть изредка прислушивался к своему интуитивному чутью, которое у него, как у вора, наличествовало, но востребовано по какому-то досадному недоразумению не было.

− Это скользкое остроухое отродье!

− Постыдился бы! Так отзываться об Инквизиторе…

− Наш Инквизитор коссит, кретин!

Лишь к его появлению гном непричастен. Зевран получил весточку на плотной, дорогой бумаге с гербом дома Хоуков, ухмыльнулся и, пожав плечами, с минимум необходимого скарба отправился в Морозные горы. И ухмылка его расползается тем шире, чем громаднее становится тень покидающего таверну Железного Быка. Никто и пикнуть не успевает, как Ворон, уже нарисовавшись в непосредственной близости от здоровяка, профессионально пудрит ему мозги, прибегая к помощи оборотов вроде:

− Несомненно, эти руки повидали на своем веку множество кинжалов, но клинки, выкованные по секретным технологиям Воронов, им будут в новинку.

И еще:

− Я мастерски разбираюсь в людях, но еще лучше − в тех, от кого у них перехватывает дыхание. Порой виновником удушья становлюсь я сам…

А потом:

− Безусловно, такому бывалому наемнику есть чем поделиться с товарищем по оружию. Идем, я поведаю, какой яд вызывает чувство легкости и покалывание в кончиках пальцев.

Впрочем, экскурсия их по задворкам Скайхолда не задается, прерванная Дорианом, который на манер своих подопечных мертвецов практически вырастает из-под земли, с настроением, несколько похожим на то, с каким вынужденно поднимаются после тысячелетнего сна, дабы обнаружить мир в разрухе и упадке, а шею − в положении безнадежно одеревеневшей загогулины от исключительно неудобного пенька. Зевран осторожно улыбается.

− Уморительно, до чего ситуация напоминает одну мою встречу в Вольной Марке. Он тоже был из Тевинтера, и тоже… Ах, да вон же он собственной персоной, кто бы сомневался!

Фенрис на чеку и, сужая площадь поражения, наворачивает неторопливые круги неподалеку. Здесь, внезапно пронизанные схожей неприязнью к антиванцу, маг и лириумный эльф впервые обмениваются кивками, если не уважительными, то весьма близкими к этому определению, а после всех событий, во время грандиозной, пятнадцатой (подряд) партии «Добродетели», их стулья окажутся рядом.

Пока же Зевран, откланявшись, сливается с рельефом столь виртуозно, что стопы сами выносят его прямо под крышу к условным собратьям, галдящим, как отчаявшиеся барыги Денерима, мимо которых, обвешанный трофеями, на всех парах прошмыгивает несравненный Серый Страж, Защитник Редклиффа, Герой Ферелдена и прочая, и прочая, и прочая.

− Араннай.

− Сестра Соловей.

Они не жмут рук, не пьют из одной бутылки и не ныкают трупы по колодцам (в отличие от Стража, который, особо не скрываясь, смущал своим возмутительным поведением столичных граждан, пока терпеливые убийца, бард, Его Будущее Величество Я-Не-Понимаю-Ваших-Намеков и прославленный капитан с толком и расстановкой коротали время в «Жемчужине», а потом на борту пришвартованного судна).

− Чудные были деньки, − Зевран смахивает слезу, и Лелиана, расчистив краешек мешка с зерном, предлагает ему чувствовать себя как дома, но радушием не злоупотреблять.

Андерс мрачен. У Андерса болит голова: настырные голоса внутри с завидным упрямством пытаются переспорить Справедливость и внушить, что смерть на Глубинных тропах куда благороднее, чем неприкаянные скитания по миру в поисках отступников, которые еще сохранили крупицы здравого смысла. Голоса считают, что им лучше знать, ищут способы сломить дух Андерса, не зная, что он уже давно сломлен, как и Церковь − взрывом, как и ящик, на котором Андерс смиренно ожидал своей участи, − стараниями Хоука.

В тот вечер Защитник молча выслушал покаяние, потом Андерс, к вящему своему удивлению, обнаружил себя на земле, после чего раздался страшный треск, причем не только в области разлетевшихся досок, но и в районе затылка, и внезапная тьма оказалась весьма располагающей ко сну.

Очнулся Андерс посреди хорошо обставленной каюты, койка под ним мягко раскачивалась в такт волнам: корабль стремился на юг. Впрочем, может, и на север, или в любую другую сторону света, но он абсолютно точно уносил Андерса прочь ото всех его невоплощенных, но исключительно радикальных и праведных идей, а значит, шел вразрез с планами мага, если только, конечно, это не было многообещающим началом их с Хоуком романтического плавания.

Но это им, определенно, не было, потому как первым, что Андерс узрел, насладившись убранством потолка и приятными мыслями, стал двуручник размером с мачту и самодовольный тевинтерский эльф на другом его конце. Вдобавок из-за переборки явственно неслось воодушевленное «хо-хо-хо» Изабеллы, и впору бы ужаснуться, что беспардонная пиратка и беглый раб похитили его, безвинного чародея, ради каких-то вопиющих целей, кои были бы милы в путешествии с Хоуком, но категорически неприемлемы в ином случае.

Впрочем, Хоук обнаружился на том же судне, и после шутки: «Иди-ка подсоби на камбузе, там у нас бочонок с жиром _взорвался_ , это по твоей части», − Андерс с ним больше не разговаривал. Хотя, наверное, основной причиной все же была врожденная непереносимость моря и, как следствие, унизительное свешивание за борт и неспособность впихнуть в короткий перерыв на отдых все то, что он, Андерс из Андерфелса, о Хоуке, пропади он вместе со своей шантрапой, думает.

Поэтому в Скайхолде Андерс прячется под капюшоном, смутно надеясь, что, занятый знакомствами, Хоук не признает в нем бунтующего мага, не треснет по спине, демонстрируя свое всепрощающее великодушие, и не напоит до желания сыграть с местными храмовниками в «Алмазный ромб» на раздевание. Впрочем, надо отдать Инквизитору должное, представителей фанатичного движения за контроль над каждым магическим чихом в крепости кот наплакал, а те, что есть, − экземпляры ничем не примечательные.

− Лелиана, я не получал рапорта о последней разведке, − обращается к уязвленному отступнику голос командирский, но уже готовый простить не нарочное промедление.

Андерс оглядывается: Каллен за лето сильно изменился.

Торопясь разыскать укрытие, где можно справиться с пережитым потрясением, маг вторгается на территорию, которая прямо-таки сочится купажом мудрости и презрением с намеренно не отфильтрованными колючими веточками.

− Дорогуша, − Вивьен ощущает едва ли преодолимое желание схватиться за ножницы или пылающий меч. − Боюсь, перья уже давно покинули рамки всех приличий и понятия вкуса. У меня есть совершенно великолепная шкура белоснежного виверна. Только скажите, и леди Монтилье распорядится, чтобы из нее пошили подобающее вам одеяние.

Маг тактично покашливает.

− Мадам, − говорит он. − Белый в высшей степени непрактичен и марок.

− Как и ваша репутация, цветик мой. Подрывная деятельность в прямом значении этих слов, к несчастью, весьма неэффективна.

Справедливость начинает терять терпение, голоса подтверждают, что пора заканчивать, однако Андерс держится.

− Но в моем случае…

− В вашем случае, юноша, − мадам Первый чародей со смесью скорби и сожаления провожает взглядом опадающий на ковер голубиный пух, − вы лишь доказали, что архитекторы исполняют свой долг, как и предписано: создают пышное, но хрупкое. о хрупкие своды над тем, что слабо, заложив крепкий фундамент для того, что взойдет из пепла. Дерево гниет изнутри, милый мой, такова природа разрушения.

Начавшиеся (не прекращавшиеся) беспорядки не смущают леди Монтилье. Она бесстрашно проглядывает перечень понесенных убытков, когда в кабинет вваливается клубок помощников, каждый из которых рвется доложиться прямо с порога.

− Беда, леди советник! В «Приюте» вышли все запасы!

Жозефина тонко ведет бровью. В сиянии свечей она прекрасна и несгибаема.

− Даже та, с позволения сказать, _жидкость_ , которой Кабо приторговывает из-под полы?

− Она в первую очередь, мадам! Пьяный вторник уже был, «Быки» тогда взяли главный приз.

− Ага, целую бочку «Персика»! Говорят, в ту ночь пропало трое дозорных, _растворились_. В буквальном смысле.

Жозефина победоносно улыбается уголками губ.

− Господа, господа, не стоит преувеличивать. Мы весьма удачно списали бочку на нужды отряда, солдаты Железного Быка всего лишь смазывают напитком оружие. Другие новости?

Не считая того досадного факта, что с присоединением Защитника Киркволла ее кабинет, обитель порядка и средоточие равновесия, превратился в проходной двор, потому что все полагают своим святым долгом заглянуть потрепаться (Хоук являлся трижды − и это только сегодня; по рвению его опережает только участливый Ворон), а также того, что Инквизитор вот уже который день не шарахает дверьми, бегая в Ставку командования и обратно, дела по-прежнему идут стабильно. По крайней мере, если часто повторять себе что-то…

− На всеобщем обозрении, у конюшен, таверны и отхожего места, появились непотребные изображения командора и неизвестных существ, Варрик признал в одном из них Аришока, предводителя киркволльских кунари. Рисовано углем от сожженной брюквы.

− Господин Тетрас сказал, что тут налицо рука гения, не иначе.

− А из забродивших слив сейчас, за неимением лучшего, варят… _нечто_. Кажется, туда попало несколько пауков…

Жозефина кивает сдержанно и благосклонно. По всем измышлениям, тут бы Корифею всерьез переосмыслить свои планы, а потом приползти поливать благодарными слезами дорогу под ногами Инквизитора, который будет столь милостив, что не выступит в поход против него со своим бессмысленным и беспощадным подкреплением.

− И еще мы нашли исчезнувшие кинжалы: кто-то нашпиговал ими стену башни и взобрался в покои Вестника!

− Что-то пропало?

− Да, мадам! Вестник!

Жозефина делает пометку, к ней сноску, а в скобках примечание (на антиванском, крайне импульсивное, судя по наклону и размаху букв).

В это время Изабелла нахваливает растерявшим бдительность слушателям тот необычайно бодрящий эффект, что оказывает на рассудок опробованная ей как-то настойка на конском навозе. Тянувшие сливовый вар не сговариваясь отрываются от кружек, на их лицах лучшими орлейскими красками писано выражение обманутой невинности.

Где-то в дальнем углу Хоук, глядящий на мир сквозь туманную алкогольную призму, хлопает по тощей спине Коула, который тщетно пытается уловить в царящем гаме хотя бы одну мало-мальски печальную, тревожную мысль или страдание, и убежденно обращается:

− Вот скажи мне, Фенрис…

Упомянутый сидит в противоположной и весьма отдаленной стороне, где, откинув волосы со взмокшего лба, упражняется в борьбе на руках с Железным Быком, настроенным снисходительно вначале и восторженно спустя два часа. За каждую ничью они черпают из полупустой, с наростами сталагмитов, гнетущим запахом тюремных подвалов и флёром разлагающихся персиков, бочки, которую Бык прикатил откуда-то сверху.

Под шумок малочисленная экспедиция в Тень остается незамеченной и проходит в высшей степени… плодотворно.

Рассветы в Скайхолде один краше другого. Блеснув на солнце золотом в идеально подогнанном по фигуре облачении, мадам де Фер покидает балкон, дабы совершить бодрящую тело и дух прогулку, по возможности не повстречав возвращающихся с ристалища солдат или Блэкволла, который, при всем уважении, мог бы навещать купальни хотя бы по полнолуниям; или  эльфийскую обезьянку с печеньем и луком; или, что является безусловным приоритетом, демона в нелепой шляпе, по странному, требующему глубокого анализа стечению обстоятельств угодившего в свиту дорогого Инквизитора. Оригинальный список был куда длиннее, но мадам решила ограничиться наиважнейшими его пунктами.

На лестничном пролете она сталкивается с запыхавшимся Андерсом. Можно было бы допустить, что отступника преследует взбешенный лев, не покойся львиная же грива у него на плечах. Мадам Вивьен учтиво желает доброго утра.

− Вижу вы, дорогуша, пускай в своеобразной манере, но все же воспользовались моими советами?

Андерс белеет, под воздействием изучающего взгляда ощупав себя и обнаружив шерсть вместо родных, сквозь огонь и воду пронесенных перьев, затем неловко, по стеночке просачивается мимо чародейки, и Вивьен, вновь предоставленная самой себе, плавно выступает во двор, на нижнем уровне которого наблюдается некоторая суматоха.

С западной стены, спотыкаясь и застегиваясь на ходу, в камзоле вместо извечных, словно прикипевших намертво доспехов, спешит командор Каллен − впрочем, шумная компания у ворот уже перемещается туда, куда и положено держать курс любым буйным сборищам. Громче всех заливается Морриган: она пеняет Инквизитору, что специалист по элувианам может быть только один, и все это шарлатанство не выдерживает ровно никакой критики, и что, по сути, разговаривать с ними − как обучать политическому искусству голову сыра, была у нее одна на примете, знаете ли. Маленькая Маргаритка в безопасности, от недовольных выпадов ее надежно закрывают спины клюющего носом Хоука, заинтересованного Адаара и − Коула, молча и редко моргающего из-под размашистых полей.

Позже между Варриком и Соласом, которые негласно, с полной отдачей вошли в роли заботливых, справедливых и всезнающих родителей, завяжется напряженный спор о целесообразности общения духа с магом крови. Прозвучат аргументы вроде «это чрезвычайно опасно» и «оставь паренька и позволь ему самому решать», сын магистра Павуса выступит с краткой лекцией о влиянии запрещенных чар на неокрепший детский разум, а доблестная Искательница разгонит балаган и устроит Тетрасу допрос с пристрастием, угрожая честью Бьянки, что конкретно в словах «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что Хоук знает, что я не знаю, где он прячется, но мне нужен Защитник и только он» Варрик не понял. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
